A Few Little Words
by Molly May Pinky
Summary: A mysterious man, with an inexplicable hold on me, rocks my world.


**If it wasn't for my great beta, Abbyward, aka Pinky, none of this would have happened. So a big thank you to my Pinky.**

**The characters belong to SM. The storyline is mine.**

.

This bar is so fucking boring. Too many people. You could do almost anything to anyone and get away with it. I turn back around on my stool.

I lean forward and pick my drink up off the bar. As I take a mouthful I catch a glimpse of something, or I should say someone's, reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He's walking towards me, stands behind me, and waits. Do I turn round, or do I wait for him to speak to me? I hold my breath in anticipation. I watch his eyes in the mirror. He looks me up and down.

Usually I hate guys doing that but this guy is different.

My chest is getting tighter from holding my breath, I have to breathe soon. Please, God, let him say something, I think to myself. Once again he looks me up and down. I try to discreetly pull my short skirt down. His smile gets wider and he looks at my reflection in the mirror. He leans forward just a little bit, I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. His eyes never leave my reflection.

"Don't bother," he whispers.

My panties are dripping with just those two words. His voice, his southern drawl, is... I can't breathe.

I look at his reflection and try not to melt. I try to be cool, but how can I be, with my reactions to his voice.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" I say, giving him a slight smile.

He looks directly at my reflection and his tongue runs along his bottom lip.

"Yes," he drawls. His tongue runs along his top lip.

I can't take it anymore. I have to turn around to see if his beauty is the same face-to-

face, as it is in the mirror. I slowly turn, releasing the breath that I have been holding for too long.

"Oh, sweet mother fucker who art in heaven," I mutter to myself.

His eyes... I think I'm drowning. I put my hand out instinctively, so that I don't fall off the chair. Bad move: now I'm touching him.

He looks down. I look too. My hand is pressed against his chest. I can feel his muscles. Hard under his soft shirt. Do I move my fingers so that I can feel them better, or do I keep my hand still?

He looks back up at my face.

"Do it, I want you to," he drawls. It's as if he knows what I want to do.

Again his tongue wets his bottom lip. I want to suck on that lip and feel that tongue on me.

I raise my other hand and move both hands slowly across his chest and down his rippling stomach, I can't believe I'm doing this.

I'm so engrossed by his body that I don't realize what he is doing until I feel his thumb nail graze across my hard nipple. I take a sharp intake of breath and look up into his eyes. He gives a little smirk.

"Anything wrong, darlin'?" he asks me with one raised eyebrow.

I want to yell, 'HELL NO'. but I can't. I can't get any words out. I just shake my head.

He chuckles at me, "I didn't think so."

I'm waiting for him to do it again. I'm so ready for him to touch me again. But he doesn't.

"Those have to stay on," he drawls, as he raises his eyebrows up and down.

He has me hot, panting, and now confused. He wants my clothes to stay on? He chuckles and runs his index finger along the outline of my bra.

"Not this, darlin'. This…" He runs his fingers back, following the same line of my bra again. "This is going."

I gulp and he gives me a smug little smile. I know I should want to smack that smug smile off his face for being so forward. But fuck, who am I kidding? I want this like nothing I have ever wanted before. He trails his right hand slowly away from my boob. I want to scream, 'NO'. I want to grab his hand and place it back on my breast. But like before, I can do nothing. I let him trail his fingers down my side, across the top of my skirt to the exposed skin between my skirt and knee-high boots. He draws patterns of goose bumps across the skin.

"When I say those have to stay on…" He looks directly into my eyes and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. "I mean the boots, darlin'," He smiles confidently then, so sure of himself.

He leans forward again and gently grazes his nose up one side of my nose and down the other side, then along my jaw towards my ear. I hold my breath. I struggle, not knowing what to concentrate on. His hand is moving higher, under my skirt, the closer he gets to my ear. Just as his lips touch my earlobe I feel his finger touch my panties. I release the breath I have been holding.

"Oh God," I moan.

He puts his forehead against mine.

"Problem?" he whispers.

Yeah, there's a fucking problem. I've just covered this bar stool with my juices. In front of everybody. If you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna do somebody a serious injury … But I'm a wimp, so I don't say anything. I just shake my head.

He chuckles like this is a game. He leans back to look at me then very slow lowers his eyes to my soaking girlie parts. He runs that fucking tongue along his bottom lip again.

"Now, darlin', let's try this again," he tells me as his fingers inch higher up my leg to where I want them most. "Look at me, darlin', not what my hands are doing," he whispers. "You shut your eyes, or stop lookin' at me, I'll stop... understand?"

I nod.

"Not good enough, darlin'," he drawls. "Tell me."

How can I tell him that I understand, when I can hardly breathe, let alone take in enough air for me to voice what I want... no, what I need?

He starts to withdraw his hand, because I have taken to fucking long to answer. I close my legs, catching his hand between them, so that he can't take it away.

"NO, NO, please don't," I manage to say.

He smirks, but why shouldn't he, he knows he has me. He knows I will do anything he wants me to do. Fuck, I'm so screwed.

He looks back into my eyes. "Do you want to try this again?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"What are you going to do, darlin'?"

'Anything for you,' I want to say, I'm so pathetic. I gulp some air in and look into those eyes.

"I'm going to keep my eyes open and look at you, not what you're doing." I'm panting by the time I finish. "Please," I whisper, "Please, just touch me."

He gives me a half smile, so self assured. He slowly opens my legs again and steps between them. He looks down to where his hand is, then back up into my eyes.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he drawls. "I'm gonna touch you aaall over. Many, many, many times."

I can't help myself, I moan. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip. I can feel my panties getting wetter by the moment. I know he is going to do whatever he wants to me, wherever he wants, however he wants and I'm not going to stop him one fucking bit. But there is one thing that I do know. One thing for sure... I'm going to fucking suck on those lips and taste his tongue before this is over.

"Look at me, darlin'," he reminds me.

I look straight at him, I'm not going to take my eyes off him this time. I hold my breath with anticipation. He leans forward. He slowly grazes his nose up mine. His fingers move higher on my leg. His nose moves down the other side. His fingers get higher. His nose along my jaw. Fingers higher.

I'm panting, I can't wait. He's just about to reach my earlobe. His fingers are going to touch my panties.

Panting. Can't wait.

As he nips my earlobe his finger grazes down the middle of my panties. I can't help it, I can't stop myself. I instinctively buck my hips towards his hand.

"Are you wet for me, darlin'?" he whispers into my ear.

His words are simple, not swearing, fowl, vulgar or crude, but they make me wetter and wetter. It should be dripping down my leg now, surely.

He rubs a bit harder down my panties as he bites on my lobe. I moan again. I'm learning though, I remember what he wants. "Oh God, yes," I say.

"Ahhh, my little tulip is a fast learner. Good. You'll need to be, by the time I'm finished with you."

I try rubbing my legs together, I need the friction.

"Uh, uh, uh, my little one. Only I'm going to give you your release. You don't come until I tell you to come."

Oh God, he's going to torture me, I just know it.

"Let me see how wet you are for me." He thrusts two fingers, passed my panties, straight into my core.

I buck my hips. I want to look around to see if anyone is looking, but I know if I take my eyes from his he will stop. So I hope with all my heart that no one is taking any notice of us. But really, to be truthful, I don't think it matters if anyone is watching. There is no way in hell I am going to tell him to stop.

"Don't worry about it, sugar, nobody's watching." I don't know how he does it, but he knows what I'm thinking.

He starts pumping his fingers in out of me.

"Oh God... faster please…faster… harder… oh please," I pant. "Yes, yes, yes."

I'm getting closer. I'm going to orgasm right here. On this bar stool. In a room full of people. I don't fucking care.

I want to scream at the top of my lungs. Just as I open my mouth he stops. I can't believe it. He stops. He fucking stops.

I'm panting uncontrollably. My nipples are hard enough to poke somebody's eye out. My juices are almost flowing down my leg. All he needs to do is blow on me anywhere and I will come. He is looking at me and smirking.

"Now, darlin'… let's see if you are wet enough. We might have to do that all over again." He removes his hand from my skirt and holds it up between us. I can see my juices all over his fingers and running down his hand.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look, darlin'." He puts his two fingers into his mouth. "MMMMMMMMMM."

I don't take my eyes from him, I can't. I've never seen anything so, so, so… oh God, so erotic. I am panting heavily, but still my eyes never leave his. He takes his fingers out of his mouth and starts licking them. Up one side, down the other. I realize my legs are still open and watching him lick my juices off his fingers is turning me on. I need friction now; I start to close my legs. His other hand grips my leg, stopping me. He gives his head a quick shake.

"Don't even try it, darlin'. You close them when I let you and not before… you come when I let you, and darlin'," he puts his forehead against mine, "My tongue will be deep inside you when you have your next orgasm. Then it will be my big… thick… cock buried deep inside you for the one after that."

He leans back a bit to see my reaction. I'm gulping short breaths, imagining what he has just described. I'm trying not to squirm, and still I don't take my eyes from him. He smiles at me. This time it's a smile that he hasn't used on me thus far. I can see the devil in him.

"Before that though," he looks back down at my dripping girlie parts, "We are going to have so much fun, my sweet, sweet little darlin'."

He goes back to licking his fingers, while I'm sitting there ready to come. Oh God, it hurts so much.

"Oh, you taste so sweet my little one. Sooooo sweet." He looks down at my girly parts again and steps back. Oh God people will see me now.

He holds out his hand indicating for me to get down off the stool. I jump down but my legs are jelly. I reach out to save myself but he grabs my hands and pulls me into his arms. Oh God, they feel so good wrapped around me. I can't wait until we're naked and I feel his entire weight pressing down on me.

I feel his breath on my ear again. "I think it's time."

I look up at him. "Time?"

He runs that damn tongue along his bottom lip as he looks at me, then he smirks. "Yes, time." He looks straight at my girlie parts. "I believe you're wet enough, don't you?"

"Y… y… y…" I pant. I swallow then wet my suddenly dry lips. "Yes," I finally manage to say.

"Good," he says, smiling at me. "Because, even though I would put you straight back on that stool and do it again… I want my cocked sucked now."

Before I have a chance to suck in a breath he grabs my hand and leads me down a dark hallway passed a number of doors. I don't know where he's taking me, and really I don't care, as long as he fucks me now.

When we get to the last door he opens it and pulls me inside, closing the door behind me. He doesn't turn any lights on, but that's ok, there's enough light. There is a leather couch up against one wall which he walks over to and sits down on. Along another wall there is a floor to ceiling window overlooking the bay and an enormous desk. He sits on the couch relaxed and so confident. I want to get some control over him, like he has over me. I need to make him squirm I think. He is watching me closely, never taking his eyes of me as I walk around the room. I run my hand ever so lightly along the edge of the desk as I walk over to the window.

"Nice view," I say, not turning around to look at him.

"None better," he drawls.

I swallow. Okay, so I'm vain, I want to believe he's talking about me, not what's outside the window. Should I ask him?… Not on your life… what if he tells me it's the bay? I slowly turn around and walk around the other side of the desk, running my fingers across the top of it. I don't look at him.

"Big desk, isn't it." I smirk. I hope I've finally said something to put him off balance, I'm sick and tired of being the only one unbalanced. I should have known better though.

"I wouldn't know," he shoots right back at me.

I frown and look at him.

"You're wondering, since the desk is so big, whether it is compensating for something else." I can hear the laughter in his voice.

Damn, I don't know how he does it, again he knows what I'm thinking.

"So you don't know if the desk is compensating for…" I look directly into his eyes. Damn, I feel myself getting wet once again. I shouldn't have looked… those eyes. He runs that damn tongue along his top lip. I gulp in air. Why am I so short of breath? Nobody has ever affected me this way.

"It's not my desk, darlin', so I don't know whether it is compensating or not."

"Oh…" Fuck…'Oh' is all I can say. Not, 'why don't you show me your desk?' or, 'is your desk bigger?'. Just plain fucking 'Oh'… damn. This is what he is doing to me. Turning me from an intelligent, fearless woman into a blushing, panty-dripping, blithering idiot.

"But don't worry darlin', it will do the job," he says.

"Do the job?"

He gets up slowly off the couch, his eyes never leave mine, and he walks towards me. Stalking me. He's the lion and I'm his prey. He stops right in front of me and holds my chin. I think that I'm finally going to taste those lips and tongue. I lean forward, waiting… waiting… He stops just before our lips touch.

"It will do the job of supporting you, darlin', when I bend you over it and fuck you so hard you'll see stars."

I gasp. He's so close I feel his breath on my lips. My breaths are shallow, my eyes are closed, and I'm dripping wet. Damn, how can he do this to me? I try to raise my head so that I can get that kiss. But he stops me.

"Please," I whimper.

"You have something to do first. Before..." He runs his tongue ever so lightly across my top lip. My eyes are still closed so I'm not expecting it. I nearly orgasm there and then when I feel it caress my top lip. "Before you get any more".

I moan. I can't help myself, I try not to, I don't want him to know how he effects me, but I can't hold it in. He places his lips on my cheek, then very slowly makes his way to my ear.

"I like to hear you moan, darlin'." He bites my earlobe hard. "By the time I'm finished," he whispers and sucks on my earlobe. "You won't be moaning, darlin'." He steps towards me and leans against me so that I can feel all of his body. He presses the lower half of himself into me so I can feel his erection. "You'll be screamin'."

"Oh God," I moan.

He steps away from me and chuckles. "But before that…" He looks me up and down. "Strip."

I suck in a sharp breath. I know this is where we were headed but I thought he would want to do it, you know, as he kisses my body.

"Strip," I stutter.

"Yes, darlin', strip." Again he slowly looks down my body then back to my eyes. "I want to see my little tulip strip for me. Do you have a problem with that?"

He runs his tongue along his bottom lip. I'm staring and panting and I can't help myself.

"Darlin'?"

"No."

He goes back and sits on the couch. The corner of his mouth lifts, it's not quite a smirk, but it's there. I don't move. I just look at him. He raises one eyebrow at me. I take this as my cue to start. I take a deep breath. I can do this, I can. I want this. Fuck, I want him.

Slowly I undo the buttons down the front of my shirt. I peel it back from one shoulder then the other, slowly let it drop down my arms, and it floats to the floor. I twist so that I can undo the button and zipper on my skirt. I turn my head slightly and look up at him through my lashes. He's sitting straighter on the couch. I can see his breaths are shallower. Maybe I'm getting to him now.

I turn so that I am side on to him and slowly push it down my legs. When I bend to untangle it from my feet I hear a sharp intake of breath from him and the creak of leather.

Now I know I am getting to him. I want to do a fist pump and scream at him, 'HELL YES! Now you know what it feels like', but I don't. If I do, I know he will stop this and there is no way I'm stopping this.

I turn back to face him, without looking at him, and reach around to undo my bra. I arch my back a bit more than is necessary, I want to give him a show. I unhook my bra and push the straps down my arms. I hold it to me and look at him. His eyebrow raises a fraction, I drop my bra, and he nods slightly.

I place my hands on my abdomen and slowly move them down to the top of my panties. I run my fingers inside the waistband, around to my sides. Again I hear the creak of leather. This time I look up at him. He's staring directly at my panties, breathing heavily. I very slowly ease them down my legs, bending forward so that I can take them off my feet. My eyes never leave his face.

I stay bent over, looking up at him, my breasts unrestrained. He runs his tongue over his top lip. I close my eyes and moan… Oh God, how does the sight of his tongue bring on my orgasm? I'm breathing heavy as I straighten back up and look at him.

"Touch yourself, darlin'. Like it's my hands. Show me where you want me to touch you, baby. Look at me when you do it."

I go to my boots.

"DON'T!"

Startled, I look at him.

"You take those boots off, darlin', and I'm outta here." He leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees, and darts that gorgeous tongue across his lip. "Darlin', remember." He moves to sit on the edge of the couch, looking like he's going to pounce on me at any moment. I can't wait. He looks down at my boots, then my soaking girlie parts, my hard nipples, then finally my eyes. "Remember, darlin', my cock is going to be pounding into you with those boots on."

He leans back, getting more comfortable once again, and puts his hand on his bulging pants. He rearranges himself, never taking his eyes of me.

"Don't keep me waitin', little darlin'."

He wants me to touch myself like it's his hands. Oh God, all I can think about is Jamie Lee Curtis in 'True Lies'. No, I'm not going to do it like that.

I look at him and I know he's going to touch me exactly where I touch myself. I run my hands lightly and slowly up the side of my thighs across the front of my legs, and down the inside to the top of my boots. Then very slowly up the inside of my thighs once again. I miss where I want him the most, if I touch myself there I will come undone. I run my hands across my hips, up my sides, then across my chest, above my boobs. Then down between my tits and underneath them, only lightly grazing them, never touching my nipples.

All the time I watch him, imagining it's his hands touching me. I'm painting. His eyes follow my every move. I stop to get my breathing better under control and start moving my hands again.

Up my neck, under my jaw. I arch my back and I spread my fingers to thread them through my hair. At the top of my head I close my fists in my hair and give a hard tug.

"Oh, darlin'," he whispers.

With that I forget. I close my eyes and lean my head back, thinking only of him. I let go of my hair, put my left index and pointer fingers in my mouth, and suck on them. I run my tongue around them, getting them as wet as possible. I take them out and do the same to my right hand. I hear a creak of leather, but I'm so caught up in what I'm doing I don't register what the sound is. As I lubricate my fingers I run my left hand down to twisting and pulling on my nipples, imagining it's his hand all the time. I run my other hand down, past my chest, down my abdomen. I can't take it anymore, I need him inside of me now.

My hand reaches my slit and I dip one finger in. Oh God, I'm dripping. I can't wait. I push two fingers inside me. I'm too far gone. They are his fingers now. I'm tugging and twisting my nipple, and pumping my fingers inside me. I'm close. So damn close.

"Oh God… please… God… harder… fast… oh please… oh God, I'm gonna come… yes …yes," I scream.

Just as I'm about to come my hands get pulled off me. I'm face to face with him. He's angry.

"I told you, darlin'."

I don't understand. I'm so stunned that he has stopped me. Once again he knows what I'm thinking and he smirks.

"I told you, darlin', the next time you come my tongue is going to be deep inside you." He leans in toward me. I know what his going to do this time. I can't wait. I know he's going to touch me.

He runs his nose up ones side of mine. I hold my breath. Down the other side of my nose. My chest tightens. Along my jaw, toward my ear. God I want his fingers to touch me.

"Breathe, baby," he whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath of air. As I do, he steps right up against me and I exhale quickly in surprise.

He's naked.

When did this happen?

"You closed your eyes, baby," he whispers in my ear and bites on my lobe. "I told you not too, darlin'." He sucks on my earlobe. "See what happens when you shut those gorgeous eyes of yours?"

I'm panting. He moves slightly. I can feel everything.

"Oh God," I moan and press myself against him. My knees feel like they are going to give out any moment now.

He moves against me again. I tremble. He chuckles and because we are pressed so close together I can feel the vibrations through my chest.

"Please," I pant.

He moves again, I can feel how hard he is.

"Like that, darlin'?"

"Yes."

"Are you still wet for me baby?" he says in that sexy fuck-me voice.

"Yes," I quickly reply.

He goes back to my earlobe and bites, hard enough to make me flinch.

"I want you on your knees, little darlin'."

I feel like yelling, 'yipeee, finally!'. I slide myself down his body, until I'm on my knees. I'm at eye level with his huge cock. I have a bit of a panic attack, how am I going to fit that inside me, let alone in my mouth?

He knows what I'm thinking. He puts his hand under my chin and tilts my face up towards him. "Don't worry darlin', just take it nice and slow. I want all of me in you."

I nod, because there is nothing else I can do, there are no words.

"Baby," he whispers.

I look back into his eyes.

"Touch yourself for me, baby. Get your fingers nice and wet."

I place my hand against my folds and dip my fingers in. I work myself until my juices are dripping down my hand. I get myself so close again, but I know he will stop me.

"Stop, darlin'."

I stop.

"Run your hand along me, darlin'. Cover me in your pretty juice, baby. I want it all over my cock, darlin'."

I touch him, trying to coat his cock and he twitches. I move my hand between my slit and his cock, trying to cover him as much as he wants. He runs his hands through my hair then tugs. I stop and look up at him.

"Enough, baby."

Even though he has my hair tight within his hands I nod slightly. The tugging in my hair is turning me on. I moan.

"Oh God, darlin'. I can't wait to hear you moan when I'm inside you".

I shudder with anticipation and excitement at the image.

"But first, baby, open that mouth of yours and taste what I'm going to taste later."

I shut my eyes, imagining him going down on me. Oh God I can't wait.

"Eyes open," he commands.

I lean forward and lick the underside of his cock.

"Oh, darlin'," he says.

I do it again, but this time I keep going, running my tongue over his slit and around the top of his head then down the other side.

"Baby," he growls.

I lean forward to kiss the top of his head and it twitches. I can't help myself, I giggle. Again I hear his growl. God, it's such a turn on. I run my tongue over my bottom lip.

"Baby, you're startin' to play with fire."

I pretend that I'm going to lick him again and I hear that fucking growl again. I'm instantly dripping again. I can't tease anymore. I take him into my mouth. He's huge, I won't be able to take all of him, but I'm going to give it a go. I slowly make my way down and up his shaft. Taking him further and further into my mouth each time. Each time he hits the back of my throat and I try not to gag.

"That's it, darlin', don't let me down," he urges me on.

He hits the back of my throat again and as he pulls out I run my teeth along his cock and he instantly stills. Fuck, have I done something wrong?

"Darlin'?"

I look up at him.

"Don't do that, darlin'. Or we won't be here long."

I nod.

"I tell you when, okay?" he whispers.

I smile and nod again. Thank God, I thought I had done something wrong. I feel pretty please with myself. I actually did something that really got to him. My inner-woman is now running around the office, waving her hands in the air, screaming, 'YAHOO, I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR'.

"Baby?"

Oh yeah, forgot… huge cock… suck… lucky me. I go back to my task. This time he has his hands in my hair, controlling the pace and how far I take him in my mouth.

"Oh God, baby… yes," he whispers. "Harder, darlin'… Faster."

Every thrust is hitting the back of my throat. My gag reflex is now well under control. I don't even think about it, as long as I please him. His thrusts are getting faster so I know he is getting close.

"So close… don't lose one drop, baby," he says, gasping between words.

Oh crap, he wants me to swallow… fuck.

"Take all of me, darlin'," he calls and pushes all the way in. I swear he has gone half way down my throat. "Now, darlin'… teeth now."

I close my teeth on him as he withdraws and he comes into my mouth. He keeps pumping back and forth into my mouth, riding out his release, growling all the time.

God, I should probably be shit scared. This guy has had his hand up my skirt in a crowded bar, then lead me down a dark corridor to an empty office, where he has made me strip and touch myself to please him. Then he made me suck him off and he has come half way down my throat, growling like some fucking lion. I really should be shit scared.

But fuck it, I'm not. I'm so turned on by what he has down to me and all the growling that I'm dripping wet, panting, waiting to do it again, and truly I can't wait until he's inside me. He can growl and howl at the moon if he wants to, as long as he is fucking me at the time, I don't care.

He runs his hands through my hair, his breathing heavy. I'm thrilled, I've finally gotten to him. He stops running his hands through my hair and lifts me to my feet. He places his forehead again mine.

"Ahhh, baby, that was so good. What you can do with that mouth… Oh God, darlin'." He crushes me to him and bites my earlobe.

I buck my hips into him at the contact. Fuck, I thought he would kiss me… Fuck … Fuck… Fuck. I want to stamp my feet like a two year old.

He takes my chin in his hands and looks directly into my eyes.

"Since you where so good, darlin', I wonder…" He takes a step back to look down at my frustrated girlie parts and runs a finger along my slit.

My knees nearly buckle and I groan with the sensation. He chuckles… he fucking chuckles. Damn, I'm starting to hate that chuckle. Then he leans back into me and very slowly runs his nose up one side of my nose. Oh God, I love it when he does this, I can even forgive his bloody chuckling.

He is moving against me. I'm panting and wet. I think he is going to bite my lobe again and I hold my breath.

He doesn't. He kisses down my throat. I let my head fall back so he has better access. Across my collar bone. His hands are on the small of my back. I lean further back. I want him at my chest. Oh God, I want his mouth on my boobs. Feel his tongue run across my nipples. He makes his way down and lightly kisses across the top of my breasts. I shudder.

"You like, darlin'?"

"Ye…" I pant. "Ye…" I catch my breath. "Yes"

He moves across to my other breast and runs his tongue around my hard nipple.

"Oh God… Please," I whimper.

He runs his tongue around my hard nipple again and his other hand comes up to lightly pinch the other one. I thread my hands into his hair, holding him to my breast.

He must have been waiting for me to do this. He drops both of his hands to my ass, gives it a quick squeeze, and picks me up. He grinds his erection against my core. Oh God, the sensation.

He walks a few steps and I can feel something against my back. I have no idea what it is but I don't care. I just want him in me now.

He presses against me and slowly runs his hands down my sides to my legs. He takes them from around his waist and lowers me to the ground. I whimper. He looks into my eyes.

"Don't worry, little darlin', I think you'll like what I'm going to do."

He runs his tongue around my nipple again and very slow lowers himself to the floor, kissing down my abdomen. I look down at him.

Oh God, he's looking at my girlie parts and running that tongue of his across his lips. I whimper at the sight. He glances up at me and smiles. A genuine 'I'm gonna fuckin' love this' smile. He leans in and kisses my pelvic bone.

"Oh God," I moan.

"Not quite, baby, but thank you," he says. His voice has gone gravelly. It sounds so damn sexy, that southern drawl.

He starts to kiss and nibble from my hip, across my pelvic bone, to my other hip. His hands massage my ass. Then he runs one hand down my leg to my ankle. He stops kissing and looks up at me. I'm caught in his stare. He very slowly lifts my foot off the floor, his eyes never leave mine. As he raises my leg, his hands slowly travel back up. My leg rests over his shoulder. His eyes have not left mine, and now I am open for him to see. Very slowly his eyes descend. I watch him. My eyes never leave him.

I bite my lower lip and gulp as his eyes find my girly parts. I take a deep breath in anticipation

He leans forward and kisses my pelvis. I pant, and drip.

He rests his nose just above my slit and, very slowly, darts his tongue out to graze my clit. I drop my head back against the wall behind me with a thud. He chuckles and the vibration goes straight through me. I can't hold still any longer. I start to squirm. He holds on tighter, and runs his tongue along my center.

"Oh God," I moan.

He quickly looks at me, then does it again. I shudder with ecstasy. He nuzzles into me, then I feel his teeth on me.

"Oh… oh… oh," I pant.

He is flicking places that I didn't know existed and again he runs that tongue along my centre.

"Yes… yes… please… oh God… harder… please," I say as I'm panting, gasping for breath. My head is thrashing from side to side. The sensations are more than I can handle.

My leg is starting to give way. He holds me still.

"Look at me, darlin'," he growls.

I look down to see him lean in to lick me again. Going deep in places, lightly in others. I can't keep still. He does it again and again and again. I can't take it anymore. I'm so close. He bites me.

"Ahhh," I scream. Its torture and so fucking erotic. I know if he does it again I will come.

He licks again. I can feel the tingle in my toes and hands. My stomach is starting to clench. I'm about to come.

"YES," I scream. I'm so close.

All of a sudden he stops and jumps to his feet. I'm stupefied. I blink rapidly. I can't believe it. What kind of perverted freak does that to someone? He grabs me around the waist and turns us around. He lifts my ass up onto something hard. He spreads my legs apart and slams into me. I arch my back and climax instantly. Holy shit. I'm panting. I thought he was huge when I was looking at him. Now he is inside me. Every part of me is full to overflowing.

He wraps my legs around his waist and leans down onto me, his arms on each side of my head. I can feel his cock straining, twitching inside me. He places his forehead against mine and we both are taking deep breaths, me from my climax, him to regain control.

"I'm so sorry baby. I had to be in you when you came. Buried deep inside. You had to come on my cock, darlin'." He moves back so he can see me. I can see my juices around his mouth and I can smell myself on him. "I've tasted you, darlin'. I need to fuck you hard now baby. You ready for me?" He presses his full weight down on me.

I hook my ankles together and arch my back into him. My way of saying, 'Fuck yes. Bring it on baby, this is what I have been waiting for'.

"I want to hear you scream for me, little darlin'."

He starts moving his hips, slowly at first. Oh God, it's driving me crazy. He swivels his hips. I gasp and arch underneath him. He does it again and again. I whimper. He chuckles. Fuck I love that chuckle. He pulls nearly all the way out.

"No, no, no, please don't leave me," I whimper.

"I'm not going anywhere, little darlin'."

"But…"

"Shhhh," he cuts me off. "Just feel, baby. Feel me. Feel what we're like together."

He slowly, oh so very slowly, enters me.

"Ahhh," I moan and arch my back.

He leans down and runs that wonderful tongue around one nipple then the other, moving his hips slowly back and forth. It's driving me crazy. I put my hands in his hair, holding him against my breast.

"Oh, please…" I trail off. He is sucking on my nipple. The sensation of his mouth. His hips. It is more than I can take.

"Please," I beg.

He lifts his head from my breasts and looks directly into my eyes, into my soul.

"What do you want baby?" he whispers

"You," I gulp in air. "Now… harder… fast… oh… please. I need you now. I can't take it anymore, please."

I don't care that I'm begging. I need him now. His lips, those sweet lips, turn up slightly and he leans forward to very tenderly kisses the tip of my nose.

"Are you sure darlin'?"

That's it, I crack. I grab his hair and pull his face down close to mine.

"Read my lips. And listen good and proper because I'm only going to say this once."

He smiles at me. I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eye.

"FUCK. ME. NOW."

He raises his eyebrows and smirks at me.

"What? Like this?" He withdraws and slams into me so hard and fast that I'm glad he was holding my hips. I think I would have been thrown off the desk.

"Fuck yes," I say.

"You like that, huh?" he chuckles, and he does it again and again and again and again.

Oh God I can't take it. He's huge and pounding into me, like nothing else.

"Ahh." I'm getting louder, but fuck it, I don't care.

"Scream for me, baby, I want to hear you," he growls.

I love that fucking growling. I toss my head back and hang on to his biceps. Fuck, I never realized how big his muscles are. I run my hands up and down his arms.

He's pounding into me so hard that I'm going to be sore, but right at this moment I don't give a fuck.

"YES," I scream.

He growls.

"FUCK YES," I scream again. "HARDER… YES… OH GOD… YES… YES… YES."

I scream and he growls each time. I love it when he growls.

"OH, FUCK YES", I scream. I ran my hands up and down his arms, scratching with my nails.

"Want to mark me darlin'?" he growls. He doesn't wait for my answer. "So do I."

He leans forward with his next surge into me and sucks on my collar bone. I wrap my legs around his hips tighter and mark his back with my nails.

"Minx," I hear him mumble on my collar bone.

He starts moving faster and faster. Our breathing is coming in short gasps. I can feel the familiar tingle starting at my toes and working its way up.

"OH GOD. YES," I scream.

He surges forward and bites me on my collar bone.

"Ahhh," I scream and orgasm.

He thrusts forward and climaxes a moment after me.

His entire body is on top of me. I shouldn't be able to breathe from the weight, he is so much bigger than me. But I can, and I love him pressed against me. He raises his head and kisses my nose, then my closed eyes, then my forehead. Not my lips. Fucker!

"Are you ok, darlin'?"

I run my hands across his back.

"Uh huh, mmmm. In fact, I'm just perfect." I raise my eyes to his slowly. I'm a bit shy about it. What if it wasn't as good for him as it was for me. "What about you?"

With a quick movement he wraps his arms around me and lifts me up off the desk. He walks over to the couch, still inside me. I feel him twitch in me as he slowly lowers us to the couch, leaning his entire body down onto me. He swivels his hips and I arch my back and sigh.

He looks into my eyes and his fingers gently brush my hair back. "Perfect," he purrs and leans forward.

I hold my breath. Finally he is going to kiss me.

Just before his lips touch mine, the lights are flicked on and I hear an angry voice.

"What the fuck… Jasper, are you fucking insane? My fucking office… Why the fuck did you have to screw in my office? Fuck bro… you don't catch me doin' Bella in your office do you? Oh, for fuck's sake, bro."

I scramble to retrieve my cloths, trying to cover myself up at the same time. Jasper stands in front of me, blocking anyone's view.

"Chill out, Edward," he drawls with a chuckle.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I never thought you would do this in my office, bro. Emmett and Rose, shit yeah. But you… dude." Edward shakes his head and runs his hands through his messy hair. "You do know that I'm going to have to get Bella in here and do her over every surface, just to get the image of your white-ass out of my brain now, don't you?"

Jasper laughs out loud and finishes dressing.

"Yeah, good luck with that bro," he laughs, then turns to me. "You ready?"

I nod my head. He takes my hand and leads me back down the dark hallway.

All of a sudden he stops and I run into him. I stumble back and he grabs my arms to steady me. I look up at him in question.

"I forget something," he says looking at me.

"What?"

"This." He pushes my back up against the wall and his head descends.

I want to yell and jump for joy. Finally! Finally, I'm going to get that kiss. I hold my breath.

In that split second before his lips touch mine I have a moment of clarity. I realize it's not the amount of words that a person says, or that the words are vulgar. It's what a person says and, most importantly, how they say it. With a few little words my man got, and can get, me to do anything he wanted, or wants, me to do.

His lips touch mine, softly, gently and so sweetly. Then his tongue. The thing I have been lusting after from the very beginning is touching my tongue. I moan. He chuckles. Fuck, I love hearing that. He kisses the tip of my nose, then places his forehead against mine.

"Happy anniversary, Alice," he whispers.

I smile at my one and only true love.

"Happy anniversary, Jasper," I whisper back.

He reaches down and takes my hand, bringing it to his lips. He kisses it like the gentleman that he is and looks into my eyes.

"I love you more than life itself, darlin'. I would be nothing without you. I would give you the world if I could, baby."

"Oh, Jasper," I whisper as I throw my arms around him and kiss him with all that is within me.

After a little while we step back from each other, straighten our clothes, and head back towards the party.

After a couple of steps I tug on his hand. He stops and looks at me, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Next year can we go to Paris for our anniversary?" I bite on my bottom lip and raise my eyebrows up and down a couple of times, thinking about all that we can get up to in Paris.

Before he can reply to my question, we hear Edward's voice coming down the hallway.

"Yes, go to Paris next year. I'll even pay for it. Just stay the fuck out of my office, geez. My desk, you guys... my desk... fuck."

We laugh out loud, we can't help ourselves.

"You've got yourself a deal, bro," Jasper yells back in Edward's direction.

He takes my hand once again and leads me back to our anniversary party. As we walk thru the doorway, back in the main area, everyone yells, 'surprise'.

I smile and look up at Jasper and wonder what I ever did to deserve him.

"I love you," I whisper to him.

He smiles at me and says, "Love you more," as we are smothered by our family and friends.

.

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
